How the Humble Ones Live
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Thirteen years after Only the Arrogant Die; A mysterious force slides in and threatens the Voorhees' family. With Dawn on the side lines expecting a new baby; Hope and Jason have to team up and protect the things they love.


She watched him walk across the yard. Her mother left the house and went to him. The two continued to walk around the property. This man mountainous man was her father. This hockey masked man who wore raggedy clothes. He didn't look like the other fathers of the girls that she went to school with. They came to pick their daughters up. She never saw him leave the property. Mama always went out alone. Papa always watched Hope went Mama was gone. He never spoke either. Hope would catch occasional hoarse and incomprehensible whispers from her father, but nothing more.

Mama and Papa went their own ways. Papa went across the driveway and disappeared into the woods. Mama came over to Hope in her tree and looked up to her daughter.

"What are you doing, baby?" Mama asked. Hope looked over her knees at the golden haired thirty-three year old. Her mother seemed to glow in the mid-evening sun light.

"Nothing Mama." Hope replied.

"Why don't you come down; we'll go inside and I'll make you a grilled cheese and warm up some tomato soup." Mama told her. Hope sat for a quick moment. She unfolded her legs and slid down, landing in a crouched position on the ground in front of Mama.

"If you weren't your father's daughter I wouldn't appreciate you doing that." Mama told Hope. The thirteen year old stood up straight. Mama led the way inside with her daughter in pursuit. The two entered the log cabin and Hope sat down. She looked at each of the empty chairs, remembering having sat with her friend's family when she slept over. Her friend's father had sat at the table and ate with them.

"Mama." Hope asked.

"Yes, my sweet?" Mama asked from the kitchen.

"Why doesn't Papa ever eat with us? He doesn't stay with us. He never speaks, and he never comes with you to pick me up from school. He never comes to school plays or meetings. Why?" Hope asked.

"Well, your father isn't exactly a normal father. He is never really... That's hard to explain. Maybe when you're older." Mama told Hope. Hope gave a huff. Mama did the same.

"Baby, he still cares about you like a normal father does." Mama said. Hope went and sat down at the table.

"I remember one of the days after I brought you home. I was asleep but woke up and went to go check on you. Jason was there watching over you, he had just turned on the mobile." Mama said. Hope didn't reply. The sizzle of the butter hitting the pan sounded from the kitchen. Hope huffed again and left the dining room. She went into her room and lay down on her bed. She picked up her notebook and started to write in her journal.

She realized that Mama had been talking to Papa outside when Hope had been in the tree. He hadn't spoken, but he had nodded. Hope remembered when she was younger. Her father had picked her up, the only time it had ever happened. She remembered the loving look in his eyes. That was the only way she really knew that he felt. It was always his eyes. His eyes were the things that showed more emotion other than rage. Hope had seen her father completely enraged. He shook and practically bowed up. The big machete he always wore on his hip was out for the first time in her life.

Mama had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside and Hope didn't see him for a week. Hope ended up filling up the top empty corner on the right side of the paper. When she looked up she nearly jumped, Papa stood in the door way, his eyes shadowed by his hockey mask. Hope closed the notebook and sat up. She looked at him again, his shoulders were slack and he hunched over a little, Hope tilted her head a little.

"Hello Papa." She told him, tucking her mahogany hair behind her ear. The tension between them was thick and choking.

"This there something you need, Papa?" She asked.

"Is there, Jason? Because I have her supper ready." Mama's voice sounded. Papa turned to her, and then sent a glance over his shoulder at Hope. He then left.

"Why doesn't he speak to me?" Hope asked Mama. Her mother looked at her.

"I don't know baby, he talks to me; maybe he just can't find the words to say. But come on, forget the drama stuff, you're too young for it. Save it for when you're seventeen." Mama told Hope. Her daughter smiled.

"There we go! You haven't smiled in forever. Why not, Honey? It can't be because of your father's awkwardness." Mama said. Hope shrugged.

"Baby. He loves you more than he even loves me sometimes. He just has a hard time expressing his feelings. He never thought he would have a family. Never thought he would have a baby girl of his own." Mama told Hope, entering the room and dragging her daughter to the dining room. Hope sat down next to her mother and the two started to eat their supper. Hope happily ate her tomato soup with her mother.

"Okay, have you done your homework, Hope?" Mama asked after the two had finished supper. Hope nodded.

"Have you studied on top of that?" Mama asked in return.

"Yes Mama." Hope replied. Mama smiled.

"Good; know we can watch a movie. Go pick one out and I'll get the ice cream ready." Mama said with a smile. Hope stood up as her mother took the bowls, plates, and silverware into the kitchen and washed them to reuse for the ice cream. Hope went into the living room and pulled down the DVD book and started to flip through it. The couch sank down beside her and she looked up, Papa sat beside her, his gaze at the page of DVDs she had stopped at.

A notebook was in his grasp. He handed it to her without a word (as usual) and left the cabin. Hope watched Papa leave the house before looking down at the flip pad. She opened the front page.

_Hope,_

_ I've heard what you asked your mother. I'm really glad that I have you in my life. I've never thought that I would ever get to have my own child. I don't want you to know what my life was like before Dawn came into my life yet. I've always been a little odd and out of place. I've never truly opened up to someone like I have with you either. Not even your mother._

_ I'm really sorry about how you feel about me. I really love you. You have no idea. I had no idea I could feel something this strong when it isn't rage. I'm proud of you. I'm glad that you're turning out so perfectly. I promise nothing will happen to you, and if something does, I will tear everything in this world apart until I find you. Your mother will be at my side and we'll always protect you. We'll always love you,_

Hope looked up from the page, a smile on her face. He may not be exactly normal. But he loved her more than a normal father would. The couch sunk down beside her again, this time on the other side. Mama handed her a bowl of vanilla ice cream with nuts, chocolate sauce, and cherries.

"Did you pick out a movie, baby?" Mama asked. Hope shook her head.

"I was reading this. Papa gave it to me." Hope told her, handing her the notebook. Mama set it down on the table in front of them.

"A personal letter should never be read unless both people give consent. Jason never really liked having his privacy invaded." Mama told Hope. The younger of the two smiled and started flipping through the DVD book with Mama.

**A/N: HEY! First chapter to the sequel for Only the Arrogant Die. It didn't start off as explosive as its predecessor; but it'll get better!**


End file.
